La Faiblesse de Leo
by Mistyficae
Summary: Leo avait une faiblesse. Elle s'appelait Kamui.


**Disclaimers: Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni même la photo ne sont de moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

« De notre côté Kamui.

-Non. Rejoins-nous ! »

Il la voyait hésiter.

« Viens avec nous. Nous sommes ta famille, lui dit calmement et chaleureusement le même jeune homme qui a tenté de la convaincre en premier.

-Non, Kamui ! Nous t'avons aimé et élevé. Reste avec nous ! tenta son frère Xander. »

Finalement, il la vit s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne tentait rien ? C'était le moment ou jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il avait peut-être le pouvoir de la faire changer d'avis, de la faire rester. Mais pour la première fois, il avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de la perdre à jamais. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle a appris qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien du sang. Lui le savait depuis longtemps. Il avait surpris une conversation entre Xander et leur sœur Camilla. Eux le savaient depuis le début. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit. Il leur en voulait. Il leur en voulait de ne leur avoir rien dit, à Elise et lui. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment grand pour comprendre. Mais surtout il leur en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à Kamui. Comme s'ils l'avaient trahie en premier. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose au fond de lui s'est retrouvée soulager. C'est là qu'il a compris. Il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, si, il l'aimait, mais pas comme un frère devrait aimer sa sœur. Il avait peur qu'elle ne le voie encore comme son petit frère. C'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui avouer. Oui, c'est ça. Encore trop tôt. Mais en même temps trop tard. Elle avait pris sa décision. Partir. Elle était partie. Les laissant. Le laissant. Même un coup de poignard au cœur ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal. Non. Ça l'aurait transpercé, fait mal sur le coup mais il serait mort. Donc il n'aurait plus à supporter la douleur. Donc non. Un coup de poignard n'aurait pas été plus douloureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camilla était blessée. Et la _traitresse_ essayait de l'emmener de son côté. Mais il ne marcherait pas. _Elle_ lui a trop fait mal. Si son père le voyait, il le renierait sur-le-champ. Et regretterai qu'il ait survécu à la guerre des concubines. _Elle_ avait fait de lui un être d'émotions. Il pleurait en pensant à _elle_ alors qu'avant il en souriait. Un sourire ça peut se cacher. Et peut être bon comme mauvais. Pas des pleurs. Non. Les pleurs expriment qu'un seul sentiment : la souffrance.

Néanmoins il n'allait pas _la_ laisser retourner le cerveau de sa sœur.

« Ah Léo ! Camilla et moi avons quelque...

-Tais-toi traîtresse ! il avait parlé d'une voix glaciale. Il ne supportait plus s'entendre _sa_ voix. Ça le faisait trop souffrir.

-Léo, c'est la même Kamui que l'on a connu.

-Alors elle a réussi en si peu de temps à te retourner le cerveau.

-Non, L-

-Va te reposer. Tu as trop de blessures.

-Léo. elle obtempéra.

-Je m'occupe de la suite. » Il se tourne ensuite vers _elle_. Il ne devait pas flancher. _Elle_ lui avait brisé le cœur, c'est ce qu'il devait se dire, _elle_ l'a fait souffrir.

« Je vais vous anéantir. Toi et tes amis. C'est le seul moyen de te faire pardonner ce que tu as brisé. » Son cœur surtout. Non, non, il ne doit pas flancher. Ne surtout pas flancher. Mais il ne le voulait pas, il l'aimait trop pour la tuer. Non, son amour ne doit pas prendre le dessus.

« Tu ne veux plus être ma sœur ? Soit, je te sortirai de mon cœur. » Non il ne voulait pas. _Elle_ le faisait souffrir mais _l_ 'oublier le ferai souffrir encore plus. Il ne doit pas réfléchir. Il doit les attaquer. Mais pas elle.

Un bruit, un homme en armure qui les menace. Ce n'est pas un grand danger. Puis la résistance. Ils sont trop nombreux. Il faut fuir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je n'ai jamais supporté que Xander vante tes mérites à longueur de temps ! Et tu as toujours été la préférée de Camilla. JE TE DETESTE POUR ÇA ! »

Il voyait la peine sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ça. Il voulait lui crier qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Qu'il l'aimait au point d'en devenir fou. Au point de ne plus être lui. Au point d'en devenir cruel. Mais il avait toujours sa peur.

Il s'éloigna et invoqua une armée de Sans-Visage. Il crut entendre au loin sa Kamui.

« L-Léo. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! LEO !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? TUE-MOI !

\- J-je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ne me force pas à te tuer. Je veux éviter cela à tout prix. »

Il vit son visage plein de larmes. Il l'avait faite pleurer en lui exposant sa demande. IDIOT ! Quel égoïste ! Il voulait la tuer, non pas parce qu'elle avait trahi Nohr. Non, il a appris à la comprendre. Son propre père avait tué son père à elle, puis sa mère. Indirectement pour la seconde, mais les avaient tués. Mais il savait que s'il la tuait, les Hoshidiens n'auraient aucune pitié pour lui. Et enfin il aurait été avec sa Kamui. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vaincu, il voulait juste qu'elle le délivre de sa vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Elle devait penser qu'il la détestait.

« C'est la guerre. C'est comme ça. Tu ne pourras pas sauver toutes les vies. C'est impossible. Alors maintenant tue-moi.

\- J-je ne peux pas Léo…

\- TUE-MOI JE TE DIS !

\- Petit frère…

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

\- Léo, je comprends que…

\- Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre !

\- Petit frère…

\- JE T'AI DIS DE NE PLUS M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DE LA MEME FAMILLE ! Je crois que _tu_ nous l'as bien fait savoir en choisissant Hoshido.

\- A-alors c-c'est vrai ? T-tu me déteste ? sanglota Kamui.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ç…

\- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! »

Il fut choqué de ses propres paroles. Alors finalement, ça a fini par sortir. Il leva son visage pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air complétement perdu.

« Moi aussi Leo, je t'aim…

\- Non, Kamui. Tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme, pas comme un frère aime sa sœur. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai cru devenir fou quand tu es partie. J'ai dû réparer plusieurs fois l'aile de mes appartements tellement je m'énervais sur mes propres sorts. Je t'aime passionnément. J'avais l'impression, avant de m'endormir, d'avoir un vide au fond de mon cœur. Quelque chose me manquait. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi. Te dire que tout va bien près de moi. Je voulais ton corps contre moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Parfois même, je voulais ton corps frémissant de mes caresses et de mes baisers sous le mien. Je te voulais, toi, ton corps, tes lèvres, ta peau. Tout. Tout ce qui provient de toi. J'aimerai être celui qui te chuchote « Je t'aime » à l'oreille après t'avoir comblée et n'avoir fait qu'un avec toi. J'aimerai tellement être celui à qui tu dis « Je t'aime ». »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être aussi faible ? Pourquoi ?

« L-Leo…. » elle pleurait.

-J'ai retrouvé une fois un livre que l'on a lu une fois ensemble. L'histoire d'un prince qui aimait une princesse et faisait tout pour la sauver. Il réussit et tous les deux se marièrent. Veux-tu être cette princesse ? Voudrais-tu me laisser être ce prince ?

\- L-Leo…. » Elle tourna la tête vers les Hoshidiens. Il sentait que la suite ne sera pas ce qu'il espérait.

« J-je suis désolée, Leo. Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Mais je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi. Tu es mon petit frère. Et même, si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis du côté d'Hoshido. Même si notre relation pourrait être vu comme une paix entre nos deux pays, elle pourrait être mal vu par Pè… ton père et une grande partie des Nohriens et des Hoshidiens. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Tu es…. désolée ? Tu es _sincèrement_ désolée ? Parce que nos peuples verraient ça d'un mauvais œil ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et toi tu me dis que tu ne PEUX pas à cause d'autres personnes ?

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Leo ! S'il-te-plait crois-moi. Elle pleurait.

-Tu m'as déjà blessé quand tu es partie. C'était pire qu'un coup de poignard. Je t'aime tellement.

-Leo, je t'aime, tu es mon petit…

-Frère, je l'ai bien compris. » Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, si mais pas comme il l'espérait. Il était son petit frère.

« Je suis désolée.

-Je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous deux de ne plus nous revoir. Mais avant ça, je vais vous révéler le secret de la nouvelle puissance de Xander. »

Et il leur dit tout ce qu'il savait. Absolument tout. Et il les laissa partir, regardant sa Kamui de dos.

Il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite. Non. Comment allait-il faire pour annoncer à son père qu'il avait « échouer » ? Et à son frère ? S'il apprenait qu'il l'avait trahi ? Il s'arrêta au bord d'un des rares lacs de Nohr et demanda à ses deux vassaux, Odin et Niles, de le laisser, bien qu'il sût qu'ils ne seront pas loin, derrière les arbres bordant la rivière. Il se dit alors qu'il parlerait avec sa sœur Camilla, ayant aussi déduit que leur sœur était toujours la même, bien qu'à Hoshido. Il se dit alors qu'elle avait l'air de s'être rapprocher d'un des soldats Hoshidiens qui l'accompagnait. Et il se mit à pleurer. À pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À pleurer jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

 ** _Hello, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu ;) Les musiques que j'écoutais en écrivant cette fic sont: Forever and Never, Forever You Said, I Bleed For You et Bury my heart de Peter Gundry, Davy Jones Theme Suite et Oogway Ascends de Hans Zimmer._**


End file.
